Blue Birds
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sakura is running from Konoha, after they found out she was working with Akatsuki, why? She has a daughter, but is it really her's? And what's this about her loving Itachi? DeiSaku Deidara and Sakura DeidaraXSakura. XxMiyakaxX DISCONTINUED!SORRY!
1. Sakura's daughter

Hey guys, i was watching some videos on Youtube, and i got an idea for a new fic, it's gonna be Deisaku, it was gonna be Sasosaku, but i suck at writing Sasosaku, which sucks, because it's one of my favs, oh well, here we go, the first chapter of my newest story, Blue Birds, so yeah, lol, here we go, R&R please, ja ne minna:D

_**  
Blue Birds**_

Sakura ran far from the village, she ran as fast as she could, she couldn't let them catch her, they would ask her why. "Sakura-chan! Please, come back!" Yelled an obnoxious blonde, that was chasing her. Sakura didn't look back, she couldn't, she couldn't face him, he was such a good friend to her, she couldn't look him straight in the face and talk to him. "Sakura, need any help, un?" Asked a voice beside Sakura. She smirked. "Hello, Deidara. Yes, i would like some help, if you don't mind." Deidara grinned, and summoned one of his clay birds and gestured her to get on, she nodded and jumped on, and Deidara sent a clay bird behind to get rid of the other blonde. "Damnit, she got away." Naruto said to himself, and started to head back to the others, Hinata was there trying to heal Shikamaru, Sakura had used her inhuman strength and broke three of his ribs. "Naruto-kun, what happened?" Hinata asked, Naruto shook his head. "She got away, this other akatsuki came and got her." Hinata frowned and kept healing Shikamaru, she wanted to cry, Sakura helped her ask Naruto out when she turned sixteen, and she helped her get rid of her stuttering problem, Sakura was her best friend, she was always there for her, and now, she's gone, she left everyone.

"Hinata-chan, it's not your fault, she chose this, it's her fault, not yours." Naruto told her, Hinata nodded and finnished healing Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and Hinata, and knew that they were both going to break down if Sakura didn't come back soon. "Naruto, Hinata, don't worry, we'll get her, she's just angry, she'll come back." Shikamaru said, trying to raise their hopes, and it worked. "Yeah! Don't worry Hinata-chan, we'll get her, like Shikamaru said, DATTEBAYO!" Hinata giggled. "Troublesome..." Shikamarru sighed. "Did you get her, dobe?" Asked a raven haired guy coming out of the bushes. "No, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke glared at him, he hated that nickname so much. "Naruto, if you couldn't even catch a damn pathetic kunoichi, how the hell can you become Hokage?" Slap! Sasuke looked at what had slapped him, and saw a very angry Hinata glaring at him. "Sasuke, you son of a bitch, she is not pathetic, she could kick your ass, so what does that make you, and Naruto couldn't catch her because she had someone come and get her, so shut the fuck up, and go to your damn emo corner and leave us and Sakura the hell alone!" Hinata yelled at him. Sasuke looked at the fuming Hinata, everyone did, Naruto started to laugh is ass off.

"HAHAHA, HINATA-CHAN TOLD YOU OFF SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled, laughing, Hinata blushed. Shikamaru chuckled, Sasuke glared at the three, and held his now red cheek, throbbing in pain from Hinata's hit. "Let's just go back, we'll get her next time." Sasuke said, emotionless. The all nodded their heads in agreement, and they started to run off to the Hokagee tower. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?!" Tsuande yelled, Shikamaru sighed. "Hokage-sama, she was helped out from another akatsuki member, and he summoned a clay bird, and he flew away with her." Shikamaru said, calmly. Tsunade slumpped back in her chair. "Damnit, what is she thinking?" They shook their heads. "Lady Hokage, i have a theory that SOMEONE may have caused her to do what she has done." He said, looking at Sasuke. "Why the hell are you looking at me?" Shikamaru sighed. "Sauske, you're the only one she actually listens to when someone insults her, and since you insult her on a daily basis, she probably snapped, and did what she did." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, listen to him, or i'll kick you ass, you know it's all your fault, that she made her descision, you always put her down, and now, she's with the akatsuki!" Hinata yelled at him.

"Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Nara, just leave, you will be given another chance next week, but after that, she will be executed on the spot if found, you are all dismissed." They all nodded and left the office. "Sakura, why did you join akatsuki?" Tsunade asked herself.

xXx

Sakura laid her head on Deidara's lap, and closed her eyes. Deidara put his arm around her, to make sure she wouldn't fall off. When Deidara saw the akatsuki base, he woke Sakura up. "Sakura, un. We're here, un, it's time to get up." Sakura groaned. "Grrr, five more minutes Deidara." "Come on, un. Sakura, get up, un." He said, shaking her. "Deidara, touch me again, i'll castrate your ass, now let me sleep." Sakura threatend. Deidara looked at her, and sighed. "Fine, un." He said, letting her get some more sleep. Deidara picked her up, and he jumped off the bird. Deidara saw Pein, aka, Leader-sama. "Deidara, why are you carrying Sakura-san?" Pein asked, Deidara sighed. "She said if i woke her up again, in her exact words, 'Deidara, touch me again, i'll castrate your ass, now let me sleep.' un." Pein chuckled. "Fine, put her in her room, i'll ask her about her mission once she awakes, now go." Deidara nodded and walked to Sakura's room, and put her on her bed. He was about to leave when he heard her say his name. "Deidara-kun..." He looked at her, with a 'WTH?!' look imprinted on his face. "Deidara-kun!" She yelled and woke up. Deidara smirked at her. "Do you always dream about me, un?" She put on her twisted smile. "Of course, Deidara. I ALWAYS dream about you." Deidara looked at her, was she serious? "I always dream of ways i could make you bleed without cutting you, it's pretty fun." She said, in a twisted manor. Deidara sulked in his mind, he was hoping she did like him, but no, she just likes to torture him. "Aww, why the long face, Dei-chan?" She teased. Deidara glared at her and left her room.

Sakura watched him leave, he really was upset, Sakura sighed, she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, but she couldn't give him any special treatment, because the last time she did that, all that came out were the her heart shattered. Sakura decided to go check on him, to apologize, but she'll just apologize and that's it, she won't get too close to him, it's for the better. She walked to his room and knocked. "Deidara, are you in there?" No answer, she walked in and saw him working on his clay sculptures. "I didn't give you permission to come in, un." He barked. Sakura felt a stinging pain in her chest. "Leave, Sakura, un." He said, viciously, Sakura felt the same pain in her chest again. "I'm sorry..." She said and left his room, he could swear that he heard someone crying. 'She just wanted to apologize, un? Damnit!' He thought, as he walked to her room, he heard her crying, he opened the door, and he saw her on her bed, carving into her skin with a kunai, he immeadiately stopped her, but with some struggle. After Deidara had her pinned to her bed, to make sure she couldn't get away, he asked her. "Sakura, what were you doing, un?" Sakura turned her head away from him. He grabbed her chin, to force her to look at him. "Sakura, tell me, now, un. Sakura, why were you doing that, un?" She stayed quiet, she didn't want to talk to him, he was the reason of her descision.

"Damnit, Sakura, un! Will you speak to me, un?!" He yelled in her face, she let one tear fall from her eyes. "Sakura, why, un?" He asked, in a softer voice, trying to make sure she doesn't cry, she never looked good when she did. "I don't want to be in love." She whispered. Deidara looked at her in disbelief, did she just say she loved him? "Sakura, what do you mean, un?" He looked at her, she had her eyes looking straight at his. "I can't fall in love, not again, it makes me do this, i hate it, i hate it so much." She replied, he knew what she meant now, the only reason she teased him, was because she didn't want to get hurt. "Sakura, it's okay, un. I promise, i won't hurt you, un." He said, pulling her into a hug. "Deidara, i can't, i don't want to get hurt again, please." She started to cry, he picked up her chin, and kissed her. Sakura was surpirsed to say the least, but she didn't show it, she kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Deidara was the first to speak. "Sakura, promise me that you won't do this again, un." She nodded and kissed him. "Sakura, un. You need to bandage yourself, un." Sakura sighed and did so. She wrapped her arms instead of just her wrists, so that no one would be suspicious of what she had recently done to herself. Sakura walked out of her room with Deidara, and headed to Pein's office.

"Sakura-san, i see you're awake, how did your mission go?" Sakura gave him the scroll. "They found out, how? Don't have a damn clue, but there is a discussion of them making Uzumaki, Naruto, the kyuubi container the Rokudaime Hokage, also they are planning to go to war with Iwagakure, for reasons, i was not able to discover, since i was found out before they told me anything else of importance, any other additional information is in the scroll." Sakura spoke like a professional, Pein nodded his head, and allowing her to leave. Sakura left his office and saw Deidara waiting outside his door for her. "What happened, un?" He asked. "Oh, nothing much, just asking me what happened and i told him, so yeah." She said, kissing his cheek. "Okaa-san!" Sakura turned around and saw a little girl and an annoyed looking Itachi. "Hi, Emiko-chan, how are you, is daddy annoying you?" She nodded her head, Sakura looked at Itachi. "Well, Emiko-chan, i'll take care of him, you go play in the flower feilds, don't go too far, okay?" She nodded her head and ran to the feilds in the back of the base. "Sakura, i can't thank you enough for doing this, i couldn't tell her that her real mother died, thank you." "It's nothing, Itachi, i've always wanted to be a mother, and i love that little girl with all my heart, she is my daughter, even if it may not be by blood, but by love, i should be thanking you Itachi, not the other way around." Itachi nodded.

"Sakura, un. Aren't we going to tell him, un?" Deidara asked anxiously. Sakura smiled. "What are you two hiding?" Sakura giggled. Itachi put two and two together. "Are you two dating by any chance?" Sakura nodded her head, and hugged Deidara around his waist. "Yep!" Sakura said, happily. Itachi looked at Deidara, he was smirking. Deidara knew that Itachi had started to gain feelings for Sakura as well as himself, it was just a plan to piss him off. "Itachi, are you okay? You just started to glare at Deidara for a minute, is everything okay?" Itachi snapped out of his daze. "Yes, we should check Emiko, you know how she gets when she's out on her own, she tries to run off to god wheres know." Sakura giggled and nodded. She grabbed Deidara's arm and Itachi's and walked to the flower feilds in which Emiko was playing in. "Okaa-san! I found a nest!" Emiko said, pointing up a tree, where a nest of Blue Birds lay. "Emiko-hime, that's a blue bird's nest, they are very beautiful when they fly." Sakura told her daughter and picked her up, so she could see the nest better. "Okaa-san! They're so pretty!" Emiko said, looking at the baby blue birds, they were just born, and were nuzzled under it's mother's wing.

Sakura smiled, she thought about when she would have children besides Emiko, what it would feel like, to hold them in her arms once they were born. Sakura immeadiately thought about Deidara, she blushed. "Okaa-san, why are you blushing?" Sakura drove attention to her daughter. "Oh, mommy's just thinking Honey, just thinking." Sakura replied her daughter. "About what?" Sakura gave a little sigh. "Emiko, come on, we have to go back." Itachi said, helping Sakura out of her situation. Itachi knew she was thinking about Deidara, he could tell by the look on her face. Sakura gave a sigh of relief and gave Itachi a silent 'thank you' he nodded and he picked Emiko and started to run back to the base. Sakura looked at Deidara and gave him a peck on the lips saying she wanted to talk to him. "What is it, un?" He asked. She looked at him seriously. "Deidara, we can't show any affection towards each other around Emiko, she thinks i love Itachi, and i don't want her to find out the truth, okay?" Deidara sighed and nodded in agreement. Sakura smiled and gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Deidara, we should get going, they're probably wondering where we are, and i promise Emiko that i would teah her genjutsus today, and i don't want her to get sad if i don't." Deidara nodded and he grabbed her hand and summoned a clay bird and they jumped on. Sakura always liked to be on Deidara's clay birds, they always made her feel relaxed. Sakura and Deidara saw Emiko and Itachi waiting for them at the door of the base. "Okaa-san, what took you so long?" Emiko asked. "Oh, sorry, i was talking to Dei-chan, but then i remembered our genjutsu training today." "I thought you forgot Okaa-san!" Sakura picked up her daughter. "I can't forget my little princess, that would be so mean, and i would never do that to my little princess." Sakura said, hugging her. Emiko giggled. "Okaa-san, is Otou-san coming too? And Oji-san?" Sakura looked at them, Itachi nodded and Deidara did as well. "Yes, princess, and maybe Oba-san too." Emiko's face lit up. "YAY!" Emiko yelled hugging Sakura, Sakura felt like crying, she wished that this was her real daughter, it will be so hard for her, once she finds out that Sakura isn't her real mother.

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" Sakura looked at the little girl and smiled. "Yes, honey. Mommy is just glad she has you, and loves you very much." Sakura said holding onto her. "Okaa-san?" "Yes, honey?" Emiko put on her biggest smile. "Can i have a little sister?" Deidara fell, hard. Itachi didn't mind the idea at all, except the fact that Sakura would give her a sibling with Deidara. "I'll think about it, okay honey?" Emiko's face lit up. "Okay, Okaa-san!" Emiko said, hugging Sakura, and she skipped off to find Sasori, somwhow, he survived after he and Sakura fought when she was 15. Sakura watched as her daughter ran to Sasori's room to bother him, which made her giggle a bit, because Sasori would always give her a puppet show, and he would use her name as one of the puppets, she asked him to make her a puppet, and he made her a small puppet, and he started to teach her how to use her chakra to move them. Sakura smiled at the thought of everyone teaching her their techniques, it would make her a very strong kunoichi one day.

"Sakura, un?" Sakura's attention went straight to Deidara. "Yes, Deidara?" She asked. "Are you actually consiering, 'that', un?" Sakura turned dark red. "Well, um, i don't know what to think, i, umm, i am, kinda." Deidara fell hard, again. Sakura sighed and started to walk into the kitchen, but was stopped by Deidara. "Yes, Deidara? What is it?" He took a deep breath. "Sakura, un. I'm sorry for how i acted,un, i just didn't really expect it, i'm not ready for that yet, and i just don't know, un." Sakura giggled. Deidara looked at her, confused. "Why are you giggling, un?" Sakura giggled more. "Because, you're cute when you don't know what to say, and i love when you're confused, you look so kawaii!" Sakura said, hugging him by his waist, since he was taller than her. Deidara sighed (He does a lot of that xD) Sakura kept her strong grip on Deidara. "Deidara, what's wrong?" "Nothing,un." Sakura saw through his fake reply. "Deidara, if you don't tell me what's wrong now, i'll do something very, how should i put this, oh yes, torturous, and i mean it." "Why do you always have to threaten me, un?!" Sakura smirked evily. "Because, you'll listen to me better, now what is wrong!?"

"Itachi likes you, un." Sakura looked at him like he was an idiot. "What, un?" "Is that it? I already knew that, Deidara, you don't have to feel jealous, if i liked Itachi, then i would be with him and not you, Deidara, i love you, not Itachi, well maybe i do, but more in a sisterly way, i love you like a lover, you are my lover, i love you and you love me, right?" Deidara smirked. "Maybe, un." Sakura pouted. Deidara moved closer to her lips, Sakura blushed big time. "Okaa-san, Oji-san, what are you doing?" Sakura turned to see her 6 year old daughter looking confused. "Oh, honey. Oji-san and i were having a staring contest, and i lost." Sakura lied. "Oh, okay Okaa-san, Oji-san? can you teach me how to make birdies?" Sakura looked at him, giving him a 'do it or else' look. "Okay, Emiko-chan, un." Deidara brought her to his room and started to teach her how to design it to make it look like a bird. Sakura watched Deidara, he looked like a good father to her. Sakrua blushed at the thought. She had jsut started to date him, and she wants to get in his pants the minute after. Sakura shook her head to rid those thoughts and she went beside Deidara and helped teach her daughter.

xXx

"Damnit forehead, why did you betray us, i thought we were your friends, i thought i was your friend." Ino said to herself punching a tree in the woods, she wasn't taking Sakura's betrayl very lightly, she was very angry and, confused? Why did Sakura betray her, she did everything she could, she even gave Sasuke up for their friendship, and she throws it away, what did she do wrong? "Ino, it isn't your fault, just try to forget her." Ino looked behind her, and saw Shikamaru. "How can i forget?? She was my best friend, she was my sister!!" Ino cried, her and Sakura were so close they would tell each other everything, no matter if it were bad or not, they would trust each other if it were bad, they wouldn't tell anyone else. "Ino, Sakura left becasuse she had something there, that would be the only reason, what she has, that has yet to come to mind, she has something precious there, and she wants to be there for it, so stop trying to push yourself and making yourself believe it's your fault, it is not your fault." Ino fell to the ground from exhaustion. Shikamaru sighed and picked up her unconcious body and walked to her house. "Oh, my! Ino honey, is she okay?" Ino's mother asked, Shikamaru sighed. "Yes, Yamanaka-san, she's just tired, she worked herself a little too much, but she'll be okay, i have to leave, i'll just put her in her bed." Shikamaru said, and he walked to her bedroom, and when he opened it, it looked like a total girl's room, except that there were two beds, and only one half of the room looked girly, what the heck was happening?

"Sakura..." Shikamaru looked at Ino, and it made sense, she and Ino were sharing her room, but why? Shikamaru sighed, he'll ask Ino later about the matter and put her on the bed and put her covers on, and started to walk out of the room, but Ino started to talk in her sleep. "No, stop! You aren't taking Sakura back, you jerk, leave her alone!" Shikamaru woke her up immeadiately. "Ino, stop yelling, it's getting on my nerves." Ino looked up at him and she hugged him and started to cry. "Shikamaru!!" Shikamaru started to blush lightly, he had a small crush on her when he was younger, and it never fully left. "Ino, it's okay, don't cry, Sakura wouldn't want you to cry for her, okay?" Ino stopped crying, for Shikamaru, she had feelings for him, but she wouldn't tell, he'll just have to figure that out for himself. "Ino, i have to leave, are you going to be okay?" She nodded and he got up and walked out of her room. "Is she fine?" Ino's mother asked, concerned. "Yes, Yamanaka-san, she's fine, i have to go, bye." He said as he left the house.

xXx

Hinata was massaging Naruto's shoulders, he was very exhausted with trying to get Sakura back, he used a lot of chakra and his own strength. "Naruto-kun, you need to calm down, we'll get Sakura back, we just need some more time, and find out why she did that." Naruto sighed. "I know Hinata-chan, it's just, i don't know why she would do that, she would never go to akatsuki without an explanation, maybe she's working undercover, or she's trying to get them to stop hunting me, or, or." He saw the look in her eyes, she hated seeing him like this, so broken. "Naruto-kun, she'll come back, just wait." Hinata said, kissing her husband. "I know Hinata-chan, it's just, -sigh- i miss her so much, she's like my sister, and she's with the akatsuki, they could do something to her, and we'd never know." Naruto ranted, Hinata kissed him again, and told him everything would be alright. "Naruto-kun, she's fine, i know it." Hinata said, hugging him.

xXx

"Deidara, leader wants to speak with you." Konan said, coming into his room. "Aww, Oba-chan, Oji-san was teaching me how to make bridies!" Emiko whined. "I'm sorry, but he said it's urgent, he'll teach you later, and Sakura, you should come too." Emiko pouted. "Aww, Okaa-san too?" Konan sighed, she sometimes wished that kid wasn't born, but she loved her like her own neice. "Okay, Konan, could you watch Emiko while we go talk to leader?" Konan nodded and picked her up. "Bye Emiko, we'll be back soon." Sakura said, kissing her cheek, Emiko giggled. "Bye Okaa-san! Bye Oji-san!" She hollered. Sakura and Deidara walked to Pein's office and knocked. He let them in, and he started to talk. "Sakura, Deidara. You have a mission, you both have to go to Iwagakure, they have a new weapon that is said to be very powerful, and i want to know how powerful it is, failure is not an option, if you come back with no information on the matter, you will be killed, understood?" They both nodded. Pein handed them the scroll, and they left his office. "Deidara, aren't you from Iwa?" Sakura asked, he nodded. "Yeah, but we'll be disguised, so they won't know who we are, they probably already got word of your leaving from Konoha, and are planning an attack, since you were one of the best, un." Sakura blushed. "Deidara, stop trying to kiss my ass, you're doing a very bad job, and you're making me blush." She said, still blushing. He smirked. "I mean it, un. Why did you think we wanted you in akatsuki if you weren't, un?"

Sakura blushed, harder. Deidara loved how she blushed, he liked how easy it would be for her to blush, even though she was 24 years old, she still acted like her 12 year old self at times, especially when it came to dating. "Deidara, we should hget going, leader might get mad if we don't get going, and he might kill us, and frankly, i don't feel like dying just yet." Deidara nodded and they left to Iwagakure.

There's the first chapter, i hope you liked it so far, please review, i don't care if you don't though, i just want to know if people actually like it, so yeah, ja ne minna:D

-XxMiyakaxX


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey everyone, this is Miyaka. I'm here to tell you guys that I might not update my stories that much anymore, because I'm having problems at home, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to type anything up for you guys, so I'm sorry. Blame my parents, they don't understand me, and they probably never will, so sorry everyone. If I do update soon, I hope you'll appreciate and like the chapter, because I'm just going through some things, and I'm not even sure when I'll be able to get back to my old self. My Bloody Demise, if you're reading this, this means that i'm not sure if I'm going to work on our story for some time, but if you ask me, I'll give you what I've written so far, and you can look over it, well, I should probably get going now, ja ne guys, I hope I'll be back soon, good bye guys:'(

-XxMiyakaxX


End file.
